


Now, I Work from Home (Because Home Is Where You Are)

by onfleekhenrique (snowyspiders)



Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Fluff, Graphic Language, M/M, Prostitution mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyspiders/pseuds/onfleekhenrique
Summary: As he ages, the course of Doug's life is beginning to change. Some of the changes make the defenceman's head spin. Within Doug's dizzying life, Pat has always been a constant. In sickness, in health, and even in business and love, as Doug soon discovers, Pat is his closest confidante. After years of friendship, Doug hopes he can finally give Pat the life he deserves.





	1. But Don't Touch My Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the plot of Goon: The Last of The Enforcers. (SPOILER ALERT) The whole movie just seemed so sad: Pat's still single, and Doug ends up retiring from hockey forever. I just want Pat to be happy and loved. I'm in denial that that sequel even happened, so I wrote my own, alternate ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier's house is always a safe place following a dispute. And Pat has always been his safe person.

  Things had been going downhill ever since Doug was sent home early from a team meeting following an eight-game road trip.

  "Eva, I'm home! I have a concussion and the doctor said I should go lay down." The lights were still on in their room. How nice, Eva must have stayed up to watch their game. Doug had hoped she'd still be up, he could use the company. Doug opened the door, bracing himself for the pins-and-needles feeling he got behind his eyes whenever the lighting was too bright. The hockey player's eyes fell first on his fiancee, and then onto the man beneath her. "Eva, who's this?"

  "Doug!" Eva backpedaled until her shoulders touched the headboard. The sheets, pulled hastily to her bare chest, pooled beneath Eva's collarbones. "It's not what it looks like." Eva looked sick with guilt.

  "Eva- Eva! How could you?" Doug's head began to spin as anger filled his gut. "I love you Eva, how could you cheat on me?" Doug had to sit down. The sudden shock of seeing another man in his bed had gotten Doug so excited he was seeing spots.

  "Doug, I'm so sorry, It'll never happen again." Eva's voice had shook as she bit her lip.

  At the time, Doug had believed her.

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

  "Hey man, what's up?"

  Doug rubbed his temples before resting his face against the cool car window. Given his circumstances, it was good to hear the chippy, familiar voice on the other end. "Hey man, not much." Doug's response sounded too warm, too forced.

  "Beautiful, beautiful! Always great to hear from you, big guy."

  "Uh, Pat?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Do you think I could stay with you for a bit?"

  There was a long pause. "Well shit on a stick, Dougie, of course you can! But I have to warn you, I'm staying with my cousin Sherilyn and about three other guys right now."

  "Oh, are you? Well, I can- I can- always find somewhere else to go."

  Pat could hear the disappointment in his friend's voice. "What's up, buddy? You should really come by, we can talk."

  "Thanks, Pat, I think I will."

 

  Pat was staying in a rundown motel in an area of town that made Doug's skin crawl. Streetlights cast sickly yellow light over raccoons ambling through trash-filled alleys and Doug could hear police sirens wailing in the distance. The motel door was crooked and covered in cigarette burns and looked like it could fall off its hinges at any second.

  "How do five people fit into a room so tiny?" Doug had asked, glancing over Pat's shoulder into the small space. Pat was slow to peel himself away from the hug.

  "We sandwich." He replied simply.

  Doug wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant. "Oh, wow, sandwich. I know it well."

  "I don't doubt it, Dougie, I'd sandwich you any day, you hunk of a Jewish man. Fuck!" Pat waved his hands as if to dissipate any inappropriate thoughts as they walked to Doug's car. "So what's up, Dougie? It's been awhile."

  "It has been. You first."

  "Well, I'm living in a motel now, it's really not that bad. Ever since my Hot Ice gig blew over I've been damn near homeless trying to make rent. Kids and their YouTube these days, eh?" Pat kicked an empty beer bottle across the parking lot.

  Pat's cavalier reply revealed a lot about the Bostonian. As did his sunken eyes and pale face. Had Doug's friend felt lighter than when he had hugged him last? "Pat, are you okay?"

  "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I mean, sometimes we have these huge orgies and the guys get a little rough but I'm fine!"

  "That doesn't sound fine, Pat."

  "So what have you been up to?"

  Pat obviously didn't want to share any more details. Doug felt a glimmer of suspicion beginning to grow. "Eva cheated on me," he managed to say.

  "No fucking way."

  "Yeah fucking way. For the fourth time." The sympathetic look on Pat's face made the defenceman's throat tighten. The two hadn't kept in touch as often as they would've liked to following Pat's removal from his job.

  "It's been awhile." Pat was still staring at him, cow-eyed with sympathy.

  "How are you making money, Pat?" Doug cut in suddenly.

  "Well fuck, I wouldn't call myself a regular streetwalker, but sometimes a guy has to sell his body. A little hanky panky only with some cash on the side, ya know?"

  Doug couldn't deal with this. "I think you have a beautiful body, Pat, but I do not think you should be doing that."

  "You think my body's beautiful?"

  "Yes, and I think you're worth more than this. I'm getting us burgers then I'm taking us straight to Xavier's house."

  "Xavier's?"

  "Yes, it's a safe place. And I don't think either of our homes are safe right now." Doug thought it would be best if he stayed away from Eva right now. Doug knew he would never forgive himself if he ever lashed out at a loved one.

 

 Xavier answered the door in a tight muscle shirt and baggy grey sweatpants. He accepted a proffered bag of fast food and leaned on the door frame as Doug explained himself. "Tabernak, of course you can stay." Doug's explanation had garnered the Canadian's sympathy and Xavier motioned for them to come in, still lounging against the door.

  "Thank you. You know, this is really great of you to do, especially with Pat being almost homeless and all."

  Xavier closed the door and waved a dismissive hand at his guests. "You two can have the couch, I have a guest staying in Doug's old room."

  Doug nodded knowingly. "Thank you, captain, for your never ending kindness."

  "Yeah, whatever. Take what you need, have a shower, but don't touch my cigarettes." Xavier disappeared into his room with the bag of fast food before poking his head out again. "Bonne nuit."

  "Bonne nuit, Xavier!"

 

  Doug and Pat took advantage of Xavier's generosity, sharing a six-pack of beer as they caught up on each other's lives.

  "Shit man, that's a lot."

  "It is, I'm not sure what to do about Eva anymore."

  "Do you still love her?" Pat took a swig of his beer and regarded his friend seriously.

  Doug turned his can over in his hands, pretending to read the fine print. "Yes, yes I do." Doug punched out, feeling loose and overly emotional from the drinks.

  Pat sighed, brushing his friend's shoulder lightly. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Think this over seriously, Dougie."

  Doug's mind swirled as he lay on the couch, turning over his options. He could break up with Eva, or give her one more chance. But Doug had already warned Eva that cheating was like baseball: three strikes and you're out. He had already given her an extra chance. Eva just couldn't help herself, Doug realized.

 _"I'm a bad, bad girlfriend, Doug,"_ A distressed-looking Eva had once told him, before they had started dating. _"I cheat on my boyfriends."_

Doug felt like his heart was breaking. 

  Doug heard the water turn off and Pat returned a moment later in his Halifax Highlander boxers and a filthy t-shirt. Doug sprung off of the couch. "I have a sleeping bag so that we don't have to sleep together."

  Pat gave his friend a peculiar look. "Nah, Dougie, let's spoon. I'm freezing!" Pat rubbed his skinny forearms furiously for emphasis.

  Doug sighed. In some strange, fucked-up kind of way, it seemed like a special kind of night. "Fine, but take this first." Doug threw his friend a hoodie, which Pat put on with delight.

  "Is this yours? It sure smells like you."

  "Yes, it's mine."

  "Damn, that's some ritzy-ass cologne you've got there, you sure they're not paying you NHL wages?" Pat peeked at Doug before pulling the sweater fully over his head.

  "I'm sure." Doug cracked a small smile.

  Pat seemed to need the attention and snuggled into Doug as he pulled the sleeping bag over top of them. "I haven't been this warm in years," Pat said with a sigh.

  Doug held his friend close. Pat smelled great, albeit like Xavier's shampoo, and Doug buried his face in his friend's fluffy hair. "You're so soft," Doug muttered. He was fading fast.

  Pat laced their fingers, pulling Doug's arms even closer.

  Doug hadn't felt this warm in years either.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a comical yet uncomfortable breakfast, Doug returns home to officiate his breakup with Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Graphic language warning because Pat is, well you know, graphic. This story may not get updated for awhile after chapter three is posted as I have a lot going on at school right now.

 

 

 

 "Last night I wanted you inside of me, but stopped before I said anything too inappropriate. But you know what it's like when the only thing you can think of is your friend’s massive, cut dong banging you up the back door…"

  "Cut meat? Pat, you’re circumcised too.” Doug said with a giggle. “And from the sounds of it, it’s a good thing you were the little spoon.” Turning to Xavier, Doug explained, “I know how Pat can get with his boners sometimes.”

  “Oh, mon Dieu. Please, spare us the details." Trying to have a normal breakfast with  Doug and his friend was proving to be a nearly impossible feat. The girl Xavier had brought home from the rink looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Xavier just wanted to finish his eggs in peace.

  "Hey Xavier, remember that time we had a spitting contest in your living room?” Pat grinned, dropping toast crumbs down the front of Doug’s sweater.

  “Yes I do, you Bruin-loving fuck. Why are you wearing Doug’s sweater?” Xavier regretted asking almost immediately. The two obviously had some kind of messed-up relationship going on.

  “Oh, this? Dougie lent it to me when we were spooning last night.” Pat licked the butter knife with what Xavier inferred was supposed to be a coy facial expression, but the man just looked mildly possessed instead.

  “Xavier, he was cold! The only thing he had to wear was a yucky t-shirt.”

  “Sorry I asked.” And Xavier was sorry when he saw the pitying look his friend threw in Pat’s direction.

  “Oh, would you look at the time! We need to get going, Doug. We’re gonna be late.” Xavier dumped his dishes in the sink and gave the woman at the table a kiss. “I had a wonderful time. Call me, chère."

  The woman blushed. "I did too.”

  “You have my number. And you!” Xavier pointed to Pat, his finger an accusing dagger. “Stay out of trouble.”

  “Me, stay out of trouble? You can be damn sure I will! I'll be the least trouble this apartment has ever seen!”

  The door slammed and Pat and Xavier’s bashful guest were left staring at each other. “It’s Felicia, right?”

  “Mmhm.”

  “I like that dress shirt on you, very cute. It’s like that shit you see in movies when girls wear their guy’s clothes to be cute.”

  Felicia laughed.

  “So is Xavier your boyfriend?”

  “I dunno, is Doug yours?” The woman eyed the large Highlanders sweater engulfing Pat’s skinny frame.

  “I sure wish, lady. I sure wish.”       

           

  Outside, Doug gave his captain a grin.“Wow, Xavier, you’re really going places!”

  “With her? Ah!” Xavier waved a dismissive hand as he unlocked his car. “I just thought it was time to stop being single, you know? We're  not getting any younger. And what about you and Pat?”

  “Pat? Oh, he’s my good friend. Pat’s my best friend.” Doug clarified. With an impending breakup on the horizon, Doug wondered why Xavier seemed more concerned about Pat than he did about being late, or about Eva’s hurt feelings, which were sure to come.

 

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

"Atta boy, Dougie, show 'em that hustle!"

  Doug blinked sweat out of his eyes, looking up to see Pat with his face pressed to the glass. "Pat? You came!" It had been ages since Pat had come to one of his games.

  "Of course I did, you dumb fuck! Now move that fat hockey ass of yours!"

  Pat made a lewd gesture and coach Hortense rolled his eyes.

  It was only a practice, and Doug's entire being hurt from skating suicides, but his heart felt full. Seeing Pat at the rink was like a return to routine, one Doug hadn't realized he had missed.

 

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

 

  Doug felt like he was going to be sick. Returning home after breakfast and practice with his friends seemed like a death sentence. "Eva?" His voice sounded small and frail.

  "Oh, Doug!"

  Doug nearly jumped out of his skin when arms wound themselves around his waist from behind. He hadn't seen Eva waiting up on the couch for him.

  "You came back!"

  "I did." Doug patted her awkwardly before pulling away. "Eva, I was mad last night," her brown, hopeful eyes made this nearly impossible. "And I'm not mad anymore, but... I really think we should go our separate ways."

  "What? Doug, you can't be serious."

  "Eva, this time I am. I mean, I've been faithful to you, but it's been more than three strikes-"

  "I'm sorry I'm such a slut, I can change for you!"

  "Eva, no." Doug never wanted to see her cry. Eva crossed her arms and wept bitterly, still directing her watery gaze at him.

  "I think our stomach lights are leading us in different directions and... that's fine. Your stomach light just needs to connect with a whole bunch of people-" Eva tackled Doug in a hug, shaking her head vehemently.

  "That was the last time anything like this will ever happen, I promise you." Doug pushed her away firmly.

  "Look, my job is too hard on you, I don't feel connected anymore. I felt more connected seeing my best friend Pat today and we haven't seen each other in a really long time."

  "Pat!" Eva sat down on the couch and crossed her arms, still weeping. Doug stood nearby, waiting.

  After what seemed like ages Eva looked up, her weary eyes rimmed with red. "I'm so sorry I made you feel this way."

  "I forgive you, Eva." Doug sat down next to Eva and the two were immersed in stunned silence as the clock ticked overhead.

  "Who gets the house?" Eva said quietly.

  "You can have it, I'm staying with Xavier."

  Eva nodded slightly. She had been full ready to pack up and leave if Doug had asked her to. "I might not stay, this place holds a lot of memories."

  "Yeah."After a moment of silence Doug added, "We can still be friends though, right?"

  "Yeah. Yes we can, Doug. I think I'd miss you too much otherwise."

 

That night, Doug slept on the couch. In the morning, he and Eva helped one another pack, then they had a good cry and went their separate ways for the day.

 


End file.
